The First Time
by vialesana
Summary: Gaara, seorang fotografer profesional diminta oleh sahabatnya, Naruto, menjadi fotografer model wanita tanpa busana sementara untuk dicetak dalam majalah pria dewasa. Namun, siapa menyangka ternyata pekerjaan sementara itu justru mengarahkan Gaara ke dalam masalah tak terduga? Warning!: Rated M for language, AU, OOC?, etc.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning!: **Rated M for language, AU, OOC?, etc.

.

**The First Time  
**_(don't like? don't read.)_

.

"Apa?"

Seorang pria berambut merah marun yang berprofesi fotografer profesional sontak menautkan sepasang alisnya. Kening pria itu berkedut, tak yakin atas permintaan sang sahabat, Naruto, yang menginginkan ia mengambil foto wanita tanpa busana untuk di sebarkan dalam majalah pria dewasa. Gaara mengira Naruto mengunjungi apartemennya pagi-pagi hanya membicarakan hal biasa, namun ternyata semua di luar dugaan.

"Ayolah, Gaara. Kau tahu aku membutuhkanmu," pinta Naruto, menangkup kedua telapak tangan depan wajah. Gaara dan Naruto duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Tak ada seorangpun selain mereka.

Gaara menghela napas berat, menyilangkan tangannya, "Jika aku menolak?" ia menggerantang.

"Aku akan mendesak sampai kau mau," Naruto menimpali. "Gaara, kalau aku seorang fotografer, aku tak akan kemari dan mengemis padamu. Saat ini fotografer biasanya sedang sakit. Pihak majalah belum menemukan pengganti," jelasnya.

Gaara belum berani bersuara lagi. Pandangannya berpaling, ia kembali memikirkan tawaran Naruto berulang kali, mencari keputusan tepat agar tak salah arah. Memang, Gaara ahli soal potret memotret. Ia lihai menggunakan kamera merekam objek apapun seperti benda mati, tumbuhan, hewan, maupun orang-orang di sekelilingnya, namun tak pernah terlintas di benak Gaara mengambil foto wanita berpose tanpa sehelai benang. Dan kini Naruto sukses membuat Gaara kebingungan, sebab pria berambut pirang itu tak kunjung berhenti memohon atas tawaran yang menurut Gaara memerlukan perasaan 'kuat'.

Naruto menambah kata-katanya, "Bila kau membutuhkan uang lebih, aku bisa membayar sesuai permintaan, berapapun... asal kau bersedia bekerja sementara denganku."

"Ini bukan masalah uang," Gaara memotong cepat dan tegas. Iris _aquamarine_-nya berubah serius. "Kau mengerti ini bukan bidangku. Jangan memaksa."

Naruto sigap berdiri, berlari menghampiri Gaara lalu berlutut memegang salah satu betis sahabatnya sejak bersekolah SMA itu, "Ayolah, Gaara. Kumohon sekali ini saja. Ya? Ya? Aku janji tak memaksa yang aneh-aneh lagi padamu!" Naruto berseru. Tangannya mengguncang-guncang kaki Gaara.

"Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan!" perintah pria bertato '_ai_' tersebut.

"Makanya, kau terima tawaranku, ya? Ya? Ayolaaaahhh..."

Gaara berdecak, "Iya, kuterima ajakanmu."

Mata sapphire Naruto membulat sempurna, kedua belah pipinya melebar drastis, "Benarkah?"

Pria 25 tahun itu mengangguk, "Ya, asal kau camkan kata-katamu. Ini permintaan pertama dan terakhir kali," ia memperingatkan.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden tersebut, Naruto menghubungi Gaara lekas mempersiapkan segala peralatan lensa serta kamera dan pergi menemuinya di sebuah studio. Tempat itu tidak begitu besar. Terdiri dari empat lantai, dikhususkan untuk pengambilan gambar setiap model wanita maupun pria tanpa busana.

"Hai, Gaara!" Naruto menyeringai. Ia mendekati Gaara yang baru memarkirkan motor _sport _merahnya.

Pria berambut merah marun itu sibuk melepas helm, belum menyahut apa-apa. Sejenak, ia mengamati sekeliling studio. Beberapa wanita seksi berlalu-lalang pada sekitar studio, mengenakan pakaian serba mini dari atas hingga bawah seolah tak peduli komentar orang-orang atau para pria. Dan lebih buruk, tak sedikit wanita-wanita itu berbincang bersama kru lain sambil membubung asap dari sebatang gulungan tembakau.

"Apa aku akan memotret mereka?" Gaara bertanya, mengarahkan pandangan tanpa menunjuk objek perbincangan.

Mengerti. Naruto langsung menggeleng dan mengibas-ngibas tangannya, "Bukan bukan... Mereka bukan model majalah kami. Wanita-wanita itu model milik majalah lain," ia menerangkan dengan nada sedikit berbisik, agak mencondongkan kepala ke Gaara. "Ah, lebih baik kau ikut aku. Kau harus menemui modelnya."

Gaara mengangguk seraya menyandang tas kamera, lalu berjalan mengikuti Naruto ke dalam studio. Di sana benar-benar seperti bukan tempat studio foto pada umumnya. Gaara tak sengaja melihat pemandangan tak mengenakkan. Sepasang sejoli asyik mencumbu satu sama lain. Sang wanita mendesis, membiarkan si pria mencekam lehernya sambil perlahan-lahan menurunkan pakaian atas hingga setengah dadanya menyembul. Sayang, Gaara tak tertarik hal itu. Ia justru memalingkan wajah dan meneruskan perjalanan. Ia turut risi merasakan tatapan genit setiap wanita yang melewati maupun dilewati sepanjang lorong.

"Kau bisa mempercepat aku menemui model itu? Aku bisa gila di sini." suara Gaara terdengar bagai protes.

"Tapi kau senang 'kan?" Naruto terkekeh. Ia justru coba menggoda.

Mata Gaara memicing tajam, "Apa?"

"Cuma bercanda. Jangan diambil hati," kelakar Naruto. Ia tak lama berhenti di depan pintu berwarna putih, terletak di ujung lorong dan lumayan jauh dari keramaian. "Di sini ruanganmu. Masuklah!" Naruto memerintah membuka pintu, membiarkan Gaara melangkah lebih dulu.

Ruangan itu terbilang cukup luas. Tergeletak satu tempat tidur King Size berlapis sprei _broken white_ di tengah ruangan dengan dua Lighting di setiap sisi depan. Dinding ruangan dilumuri cat putih gading. Ada dua orang di situ. Seorang penata rias dan seorang model yang akan dijadikan objek tanpa busana oleh Gaara. Sang penata rias itu berdiri membungkuk, sibuk mendandani wajah sang model.

"Hai, Sakura!" kedua orang itu menoleh serentak. Naruto berdampingan bersama Gaara. "Perkenalkan, ini Gaara, fotografer yang akan bekerja denganmu sementara waktu."

Model wanita itu lekas beranjak, memberi salam hormat, "Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura," ujarnya membungkuk malu.

Wanita itu belum telanjang bulat. Ia masih mengenakan sehelai jubah mandi berkain satin tipis warna merah muda, senada dengan helai mahkota kepalanya. Pakaian itu tak seutuhnya menutupi tubuh, karena jubah mandi itu hanya sebatas setengah paha, memperlihatkan sebagian kulit mulus nan putih Sakura. Ia memiliki iris mata _emerald_ serupa batu kelereng, begitu bening. Rambut sebahunya digerai tanpa menggunakan tambahan jepitan, namun tetap ditata sedemikian cantik juga rapi. Dandanan wajahnya tampak natural, tidak berlebihan atau mencolok.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah selesai mendandani?" tanya Naruto ke penata rias.

"Ya, sudah."

Pria pirang itu bertepuk tangan sekali, "Bagus! Nah, artinya giliranmu, Gaara. Kami tinggalkan kalian berdua di ruangan sampai kau selesai memotret, oke?"

Gaara hanya mendesah panjang kala Naruto dan si wanita penata rias menutup pintu ruangan rapat-rapat. Kini, Gaara berduaan di ruangan tertutup tanpa ventilasi udara itu bersama sang model. Sepintas pandangan pria bermarga Sabaku itu menelusuri sosok modelnya. Sakura, adalah 'kelinci' pertama Gaara sebagai 'pelatihan diri'. Bagaimanapun pengambilan gambar wanita merupakan nilai tersendiri. Wanita yang mengenakan pakaian setengah tertutup saja mampu mengguncang perasaan kaum adam, lantas Gaara dihadapkan wanita yang bersedia menanggalkan seluruh busananya. Keberadaan mereka di sini semata-mata karena pekerjaan masing-masing. Satu sebagai seorang model, dan satu seorang fotografer, tidak lebih. Namun mereka malah terlihat seperti sepasang yang siap bercinta di kamar tidur.

"Haruno-san," Gaara mengurai percakapan. "Sebelum sesi pemotretan, aku ingin mempersiapkan peralatanku," ujarnya sambil melepas dan mengeluarkan isi tasnya satu persatu.

Sakura mengangguk tanpa suara, berdiri tak jauh dari sang fotografer yang tengah membersihkan lensa dan memasang dengan baik di kamera. Entah kenapa perasaan Sakura kian gugup ketika pria itu mengeluarkan kamera. Benda kotak kedap sinar tersebut seolah menakutkan bagi Sakura.

Gaara mengalungkan tali kameranya, lalu berdiri tegap, "Sekarang, kuminta kau lepas pakaianmu." ia memerintah.

"I-iya."

"Tunggu dulu," Sakura tersentak kaget. Tangannya yang hendak membuka jubah mandi seketika terhenti sewaktu Gaara bersuara. "Aku... minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud melakukan hal buruk padamu." Gaara bertutur pelan.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak apa, Gaara-sama. Aku juga minta maaf jika apa yang kulakukan merupakan tindakan tak senonoh."

Gaara termenung sebelum berkata, "Ya, kita lakukan."

Suasana ruangan menjadi hening tatkala jemari-jemari lentik model itu membentang ikatan tali penutup jubah mandi. Napas seakan tercekat, darah melaju cepat di balik kulit Gaara. Ia merasakan darah segar mengalir ke kepala, permukaan wajahnya memanas akibat pemandangan tak biasa. Daerah tertutup nan pribadi Sakura terekspos, tercetak sempurna oleh penglihatan Gaara. Puncak payudara yang berwarna coklat muda, pukas yang terletak di 'bawah' sana, serta kemolekan lengkung demi lengkung tubuh Sakura benar-benar kuasa merobohkan nalar Gaara. Namun, seketika ia mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya. Kerja, cuma satu kata yang ingin dilakukan Gaara sekarang.

"Naiklah ke tempat tidur dan ambil posisi." Ia memerintah lagi.

Sakura menurut. Ia memutar badan, lekas menaiki ranjang King Size di tengah ruangan. Terbetik suara derit sewaktu Sakura bergerak-gerak atas tempat tidur. Setelah Gaara mengatur pencahayaan, ia pun bersiap dengan posisi sendiri, berdiri sedikit jauh depan Sakura terlentang kini.

Tak lama Gaara menghadapkan lensa kamera, hendak memfokuskan pandangan. Tapi ia tak segera merekam gambar, melainkan berkata, "Jangan gugup. Usahakan posisi serileks mungkin."

"M-maaf.."

Gaara menarik napas. Ia tak mungkin memotret Sakura dengan posisi kaku. Wanita itu jelas gugup dan malu berpapasan lensa kamera, "Kau orang baru?" selidik Gaara.

Benar, kalau Sakura model lama, tidak mungkin tingkah lakunya ganjil. Model yang terbiasa pasti berpose setenang mungkin tanpa gugup sepersenpun.

Malu. Sakura lantas mengangguk, "Ini pemotretan pertamaku," akunya.

'_Astaga,_' batin Gaara mencelos tak percaya.

Bagaimana ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini secara singkat jika sang model sangat awam dalam hal posisi? Dasar Naruto, ia tidak memberitahu Gaara jika Sakura adalah orang baru.

Pria berambut merah marun itu mendekati ranjang, sementara Sakura belum beranjak, "Maaf, boleh aku…. menyentuh tubuhmu?"

"Apa?" _emerald_ Sakura membeliak.

Gaara menggeleng, "Bukan, m-maksudku… aku mau membenarkan posisi tubuhmu. Kau tahu… kau harus terlihat rileks di depan kamera. Tapi sejak tadi kau tampak gugup dan kaku. Jadi, aku terpaksa …"

_'Naruto, kau sialan!'_ Gaara mengumpat tak jelas dalam hati. Gara-gara sahabatnya, ia bersikap bahkan berbicara bagai pria kurang ajar. Padahal Gaara bermaksud menyentuh Sakura untuk membenarkan posisi, bukan ingin mencumbu tubuhnya. Sakura jadi berpikir tidak-tidak terhadap ucapan Gaara.

"Silakan kalau Gaara-sama mau membenarkan posisiku." Nada bicara Sakura tertangkap ragu di telinga Gaara.

"Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf, Haruno-san."

"Tak masalah."

Gaara meletakkan kamera di lantai. Ia melangkah ke belakang tubuh Sakura. Kedua lengan Gaara terbuka, merengkuh dan kemudian memposisikan tangan Sakura hati-hati. Wanita itu terdiam seolah ia adalah sebuah manekin. Sakura menelan _saliva_. Bulu romanya bergidik kala jemari Gaara berekplorasi di sekitar permukaan kulitnya. Terasa jelas telapak tangan Gaara memegang helai-helai rambut Sakura, pundak, tangan, perut, pinggul, paha, hingga ujung kaki. Ia membiarkan pria itu menjamah hampir sekujur tubuhnya. Namun aneh, ekspresi Gaara tak memperlihatkan kegugupan. Wajahnya datar seperti terbiasa memandang tubuh wanita tanpa busana. Sakura berpikir, jika ia tergolong pria nakal, tubuhnya pasti 'habis'.

"Baiklah, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya memasang wajah santai," perintah Gaara yang lantas mengalungkan kamera.

Suara kamera terdengar beberapa kali. Sesi pemotretan berlangsung. Sakura bergerak sesuai arahan Gaara. Ya, hari ini merupakan pengalaman pertama Sakura, membiarkan seorang pria mengizinkan ia melihat sekaligus menyentuh nyaris setiap inci tubuhnya.

.

.

Ruang luas yang terbentang di puncak bumi beralih jingga, memberi petunjuk sang surya untuk membenamkan diri. Tahap pemotretan usai, waktu Sakura bersiap pulang. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto juga Gaara atas kerja sama hari ini.

Wanita itu menguncir rambut bagai ekor kuda. Hanya mengenakan t-shirt putih dengan luaran _cardigan_ merah muda dan terusan jeans biru juga sepatu sandal putih, ia pergi menaiki bis menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampai di gedung serba putih itu, Sakura bergegas memasuki ruangan tepat sang ibu menjalani masa perawatan. Benar, orang tua satu-satunya terbaring tak berdaya akibat beberapa waktu lalu mengalami kecelakaan. Ketika menyeberangi jalan ke rumah, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan melaju kencang dan menghantamnya.

Sakura duduk di sisi ranjang, meraih salah satu tangan sang ibu. Wanita paruh baya itu tak kunjung sadar sejak kecelakaan menyerangnya. Masalah buruk pun menimpa Sakura. Akibat kejadian tersebut, Sakura membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk pengobatan rumah sakit mengingat mereka bukan berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan.

Sakura tak bisa apa-apa. Ia lulusan SMA yang rela memutuskan perjalanan pendidikan hanya demi membantu sang ibu berjualan di kios rumahnya. Sakura berulang kali mendapat omelan ibunya agar mau menginjak ke pendidikan lebih tinggi meski kemungkinan besar biayanya begitu sulit. Tapi Sakura tak peduli. Ia tetap pada pendirian dan bersikeras membantu di rumah.

Sakura yang saat itu mendengar berita kecelakaan ibunya begitu panik. Dokter menyampaikan kondisi orang tua Sakura yang membutuhkan perawatan serius. Maka dari itu, ia tak punya pilihan. Sakura berpikir berjualan di kios tak sanggup memenuhi biaya kehidupan, bahkan pengobatan rumah sakit.

Sakura berupaya mencari pekerjaan layak. Ia mendatangi pasar swalayan, tapi tak satupun menerima lowongan pekerjaan. Kemudian ia melangkah ke pertokoan lain, jawabannya tetap sama hingga Sakura menerima info dari secarik kertas. Selembar kertas yang justru berhasil menuntunnya ke jalan buruk, menjadi seorang model majalah pria dewasa.

Sakura mengerti pekerjaan ini bukan yang terbaik dan bahkan sang ibu tak mungkin mau menganggapnya sebagai putri kesayangannya lagi bila mengetahui Sakura bekerja di tempat tak senonoh. Namun mau bagaimana? Satu-satunya pekerjaan inilah yang Sakura dapatkan. Selain itu, menerima gaji fantastis menjadi salah satu faktor kenapa ia berada di sini. Sakura terpaksa mengerjakan hal 'kotor' ini demi keselamatan jiwa ibunya.

"Ibu, maafkan aku…"

Iris _emerald_ menampakkan bulir bening, mengalir membasahi kedua belah pipi. Sakura mengecup lembut tangan wanita paruh baya itu. Ia tahu, ia tak pantas lagi mencium tangan ibunya sendiri karena tubuhnya telah ternoda oleh tangan pria, membiarkan lekuk tubuhnya terekspos di depan umum.

"Maafkan aku," suara wanita itu mulai parau. "Aku janji akan meninggalkan pekerjaan ini jika ibu sembuh."

.

.

Sakura hendak kembali melakukan aktifitas pekerjaan barunya ketika sang mentari menebarkan sorot keemasan. Wanita berprofesi sebagai model majalah itu mengikat sepatu kets buru-buru, kemudian diselempang tas ransel hitam miliknya itu di pundak dan mengunci rapat pintu rumahnya. Ya, penampilan santai dan tomboi sangat bertolakbelakang dengan pekerjaan Sakura. Jika bisa menyangkal, sebetulnya ia tak suka bila harus didandani, apalagi berpose seksi tanpa sehelai benang di hadapan lensa kamera. Siapa yang mau?

Ya, memang tak sepenuhnya tubuh Sakura terekspos, hanya dua bagian paling pribadinya yang tak boleh terlihat jelas. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, jemari Gaara masih meninggalkan sentuhan samar di permukaan kulit Sakura. Rambut, pundak, lengan, pinggul, paha, hingga pergelangan kakinya disentuh sedemikian lembut dan hati-hati, seakan-akan pergerakan tangan pria itu menyakiti tubuhnya. Dan Gaara, satu-satunya pria pertama yang berhasil 'menguasai' Sakura. Ia juga termasuk pria yang setidaknya sopan memperlakukan wanita. Terlihat bagaimana cara Gaara meminta maaf sebelum melaksanakan sesi pemotretan.

Sakura mendatangi studio. Gaara, Naruto, dan orang penata rias telah siap di sana. Kondisi ruangan tak lagi seperti sebelumnya. Tempat tidur King Size dihilangkan, diganti tambahan wallpaper putih bersih. Jelas pemotretan hari ini mereka menginginkan Sakura berpose menggunakan latar belakang putih.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ujar Sakura.

Naruto menyambut model itu dengan senyuman. Ia langsung datang dan merangkul pundak Sakura, "Tak apa-apa. Ayo, sekarang kau bersiap-siap. Fotografermu sudah menanti," guraunya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, dilirik Gaara yang sibuk membenarkan Lightning. Degup jantung Sakura berdetak tak biasa, tidak tahu kenapa. Jujur, baru kali ini Sakura bertemu pria dengan sifat dan rupa dingin. Sikap seperti itu membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

Seolah mengerti Sakura hendak berganti baju, Gaara meninggalkan ruangan tanpa aba-aba, disusul Naruto di belakang dan membiarkan penata rias mendandani sang model berumur 21 tahun itu.

.

.

Hari kedua tak ada perbedaan. Gaara dan Sakura kembali melaksanakan pemotretan berdua dalam ruangan tersebut. Perbedaan hanya terletak pada tema foto yang Gaara ambil hari ini. Ia memerintah Sakura berdiri dengan mafela berwarna merah mawar. Kainnya sangat tipis, sampai-sampai warna kulit Sakura masih mudah tampak oleh mata telanjang.

"Biar kuatur.."

Gaara yang memaklumi keawaman Sakura pun membantu melilitkan mafela, menyilangkan dari bahu kiri menuju pinggul kanan Sakura, memposisikan seindah mungkin. Parfum maskulin Gaara terhirup kala berada di sekeliling Sakura. Pria itu sengaja menutup puncak payudara Sakura dengan mafela seolah tak ingin membiarkan para pembaca pria dewasa melihat 'keutuhan' tubuh Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara mendadak bertanya di tengah kesibukan.

"Eh?" Sakura terperanjat, suaranya tergagap. "T-tidak, Gaara-sama. Aku hanya kurang tidur." Sakura mengilah.

Gaara menatap tak yakin, namun kemudian ia berpaling, "Begitu?"

Sakura menghela napas lega. Aneh sekali, karena Gaara ternyata menyadari bentuk mata Sakura yang sembab. Naruto dan penata rias bahkan tak menyadari sama sekali perubahan raut wajah Sakura. Gaara secara terang-terangan bertanya seperti benar-benar yakin apabila ia punya masalah meski kenyataannya benar. Tapi, saat ini Sakura tak mungkin bercerita ke siapapun, apalagi orang yang baru dikenalnya.

.

.

Sakura merapikan semua isi tasnya. Setelah memakai jam tangan, ia beranjak keluar ruangan. Mendadak kakinya terhenti. Sosok fotografer berambut merah itu berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Ia bersandar pada dinding, telah siap dengan jaket kulit hitam yang dikenakan seolah tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Mau pulang?" tanya Gaara saat Sakura berjalan melewatinya. "Kau punya waktu?"

.

.

"Terima kasih.."

Sakura menerima segelas coklat panas dari Gaara. Pria itu mengajaknya ke taman. Sebuah taman yang telah sepi pengunjung. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di kursi kayu jati sembari menikmati suasana sore.

"Kau mau menceritakan padaku?" Gaara lagi-lagi mempertanyakan. Ia tampak sangat berniat mengetahui apa yang Sakura pendam.

"A-aku…," kalimat si wanita bermata _emerald_ terputus. Ia lantas memberanikan diri melanjutkannya. "… aku memang punya masalah," kata Sakura pelan.

Gaara menyesap kopi susunya, mulai memusatkan seluruh perhatian.

Sepersekian detik termenung, Sakura menjelaskan semua, "Sebenarnya, pekerjaan ini semata-mata bukan atas dasar keinginanku," aku Sakura. "Ibu…. beliau terbaring kritis di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu. Aku bukan berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan. Setiap hari, apa yang kami makan dan kami butuhkan semua berasal dari kios kami dengan penghasilan tak seberapa."

Kelopak mata Gaara menyipit.

Sakura membungkuk. Kedua sikunya bertumpu di atas pahanya. Pandangan wanita itu memandang sendu ke permukaan coklat panasnya yang memantulkan 'kembarannya', "Ayah meninggal karena penyakit serius ketika aku duduk dibangku SMA. Sejak itu ibu membanting tulang memenuhi kebutuhan sekolahku, termasuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Aku yang dulu baru memasuki masa SMA tidak tahu bagaimana cara membantu ibu mencari nafkah. Saat aku berniat melamar kerja _part time_ sebagai penjaga toko buku, ibu justru marah. Beliau tak mau melihat putrinya membanting tulang sebelum menyelesaikan pendidikan," ia menceritakan. "Setelah lulus SMA, aku tak melanjutkan pendidikan apapun, berniat membantu ibu berjualan di kios hingga suatu hari terjadi kecelakaan. Dokter mengatakan jiwa ibu terancam bila tak melakukan tindakan medis lebih jauh. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa soal istilah kedokteran, yang kuinginkan hanya keselamatan ibu. Karena itu aku nekat mengambil keputusan, merawat ibu di rumah sakit meski aku tahu memerlukan biaya tinggi."

Gaara belum bersuara atau berkomentar. Ia tetap mengunci mulut dan mendengarkan Sakura.

"Sebelumnya kucoba memanfaatkan kios untuk mendapatkan uang sebagai pengobatan, tapi aku merasa tidak cukup. Hasil penjualan kios tak sebanding dengan biaya rumah sakit," kata Sakura. "Aku kemudian berencana keluar rumah dan mencari pekerjaan, rupanya tak semudah itu mendapatkannya. Ke mana aku melamar, mereka berkata tak menerima lowongan. Aku lalu menerima info jika ada pekerjaan kosong sebagai… model majalah pria dewasa." Sakura mengecilkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Dengan membesarkan niat, kulamar diri ke tempat itu dan mereka langsung menerimaku, tentunya dengan gaji amat tinggi," Sakura meneruskan. ia memandang serius lawan bicaranya, "Aku tahu ini bukan pekerjaan terbaik mengingat bagian pribadiku akan dilihat banyak mata pria. Tapi jujur, aku tak bermaksud menjadikan pekerjaan ini sebagai tempat pemuasan, melainkan untuk ibu."

Gaara termenung, kembali menyeruput kopi. Tak lama, ia pun angkat bicara, "Seburuk-buruknya kebutuhan keluarga, kau tak seharusnya melakukan tindakan ini. Ibumu pasti malu jika tahu kau bekerja sebagai model majalah pria dewasa."

"Gaara-sama tak mengerti perasaanku!" Sakura menggertak. "Gaara-sama bisa bicara begitu karena tidak berada dalam posisiku sekarang! Kalau …"

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu," Gaara memotong. "Sebab aku tak punya orang tua sejak aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Mereka meninggal setelah kami bertiga mengalami kecelakaan mobil."

Sakura seketika membungkam suara. Pernyataan Gaara menurunkan emosinya.

"Kau harus meninggalkan pekerjaan ini. Aku yakin kau mampu mendapatkan lebih baik." Gaara mengusulkan.

Sakura menggeleng, melukiskan senyuman tipis, "Tidak… Aku… tidak tahu apa yang mesti kulakukan."

.

.

Beberapa sejak insiden tersebut hubungan mereka menjadi erat. Mereka saling berbincang seusai sesi pemotretan, menandaskan waktu sekitar satu sampai dua jam sebelum kembali pulang dan beristirahat.

Berkat itupun Sakura jadi tahu sifat Gaara sebenarnya. Ia tak secuek dalam bayangan. Sikap pria dingin itu berbanding terbalik ketika ia berbicara bersama Sakura. Ya, atau mungkin Gaara begitu karena Sakura bercerita padanya tentang apa dan bagaimana Sakura bisa bekerja seperti ini. Bisa jadi. Wanita itu tidak tahu.

"Haruno-san…" fotografer bertato '_ai_' itu mendekati Sakura setelah menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan hari ini. "Kau mau pulang?" ia bertanya kemudian.

Sakura lantas menggangguk, "Ya, kenapa?"

Gaara memutar bola mata, seperti sedang berpikir panjang, "Boleh... kuantar kau pulang?" tanya agak ragu.

Sakura mendengus tersenyum, ia mengangkat bahu, "Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

Saat sepatu wanita itu baru berketuk beberapa langkah, ponselnya berdering. Gaara yang berjalan lebih dulu di depannya ikut berhenti sejenak. Cepat-cepat Sakura membuka ritsleting dan meraih ponsel dalam tas. Kabar buruk mengenyahkan suasana. Roman Sakura berubah drastis ketika ponsel tersebut melekat di indra pendengarnya.

"Haruno-san? Ada apa?" kening Gaara berkerut cemas.

Sakura menutup telepon. Ia menatap pria itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, air mata nyaris memencar dari rongga mata, "G-Gaara-sama…. ibu…"

.

.

Mendengar kabar genting, Gaara buru-buru membonceng Sakura ke rumah sakit. Saat wanita berambut merah muda itu tiba, dokter mengatakan keadaan ibunya kian melemah. Jantungnya berdegup cukup lambat. Pihak rumah sakit cuma mampu membantu memasang alat-alat untuk mempertahankan keselamatan jiwa sang pasien.

Sakura tak sanggup berkata apapun. Ia hanya bisa mencurahkan air mata, melampiaskan kegetiran mendalam. Sakura terlalu takut kehilangan orang tua satu-satunya. Kepergian ibunya kelak tentu akan meninggalkan cedera batin yang sangat sulit binasa.

Gaara tidak tahu mesti berbuat apa. Tampak menyakitkan mengetahui raut wajah Sakura yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis sesenggukan. Gaara menepuk pundak wanita itu, mencoba memberi semangat, namun hal tersebut tak cukup berhasil menahan kesedihan.

"Ayo… kuajak kau ke suatu tempat," kalimat itu akhirnya Gaara utarakan ketika tangisan Sakura sedikit jauh lebih baik.

Rembulan menampakkan sinar lesi dari balik gegana hitam kelam. Sakura mengikuti Gaara berjalan keluar rumah sakit. Ia tak tahu pria itu mengajaknya ke mana. Tapi, kemudian Gaara berhenti di depan sebuah tempat, tempat di mana para manusia mengadu kepada Yang Maha Kuasa, tempat di mana keluh kesah mudah diungkapkan maupun memanjatkan berbagai macam doa.

"Kuil?" Sakura melengak heran.

Gaara mengangguk, "Lakukan ini demi ibumu. Ayo masuk?" ia memerintah.

"T-tapi… aku sudah tak pantas…"

"Apa?" kening Gaara bertaut.

"Gaara-sama tahu, kan? Setelah melakukan pekerjaan 'kotor' ini, kurasa aku tak pantas kemari." ia menjelaskan.

"Kau yang mengatakannya, bukan 'Dia'," nada bicara Gaara terdengar tegas. "Kau ingin melihat wajah orang tuamu lebih lama atau tidak?" ia bertanya selanjutnya.

Sakura termenung merunduk. Ia menelan _saliva_. Wanita itu bukan tidak mau memanjatkan doa, namun setelah bekerja sebagai model tanpa busana, ia merasa tak lagi layak menginjakkan kaki di tempat suci itu. Sakura tak enak hati dengan-Nya, mengerjakan hal tak senonoh. Ia secara tak sengaja telah mempermalukan nama keluarganya sendiri di hadapan banyak publik.

"Haruno-san, kau dengar aku?" tanya Gaara di kejauhan. "Apa yang bisa kau harapkan jika tak berusaha? Mengutarakan sebuah doa adalah jalan terbaik demi kesembuhan ibumu." ia meyakinkan.

"Tidak… aku…"

Gaara meneruskan kata-katanya, "Jika kau percaya keajaiban, maka masuklah ke dalam dan panjatkanlah doa setulus-tulusnya. Jika tidak, itu semua terserah kau."

Ragu, tapi pada akhirnya Sakura menuruti perintah pria itu. Entah kenapa perasaannya mudah terpancing pembicaraan Gaara. Sakura melangkah memasuki kuil. Ia lalu berdoa penuh kidmat. Sakura menitikkan cairan beningnya kembali, mengungkapkan segenap keluh kesah selama ini pada-Nya, mengharapkan keselamatan nyawa sang ibu.

.

.

"Sudah merasa baik?"

Gaara membuka _root beer_ yang baru dibelinya dan menenggak beberapa kali. Mereka duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit usai Sakura puas 'berkomunikasi' di kuil. Kondisi rumah sakit tak lagi ramai pengunjung mengingat jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"L-lumayan…," Sakura mengangguk seraya memerhatikan Gaara yang mulai duduk berdampingan. "Terima kasih… kau mengembalikan kepercayaanku.."

Pria itu balas mendengus, diletakkannya kaleng _root beer _tersebut di atas meja di depannya, "Tak masalah..."

Kedua pemuda itu saling membisu seolah tengah mencari tema pembicaraan. Tak lama Sakura bersuara lagi, "Kenapa… harus aku yang menerima ini?" ia bertutur tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Mata Sakura tampak sedang melamun.

Gaara tak menimpali. Keningnya berkerut bingung.

"Kenapa aku selalu tertimpa masalah berat? Kenapa kondisi ibu kian memburuk? Padahal…," nada wanita itu bergetar. "… padahal aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk ibu… bekerja demi orang tuaku."

"Haruno-san…" Gaara menyahut pelan, bahkan lembut. "Jika ingin menangis, maka menangislah kalau itu bisa membuatmu jauh lebih tenang."

Air mata Sakura seolah mengucur tanpa kesadaran. Ia lagi-lagi terisak, tapi kali ini Gaara menarik Sakura menuju rengkuhan hangat, mengizinkan wanita itu menangis di dada bidangnya. Meski ragu, Gaara memegang belakang kepala Sakura, mengusap-usap dengan gerakan lambat serta lembut hingga tak lama Sakura tertidur pulas dipelukannya malam itu.

.

.

_Kami-sama_ seakan memberikan jawaban atas doa yang Sakura panjatkan semalam. Ketika sang surya kembali menyebarkan cahaya, dokter menyampaikan kabar menggembirakan. Kondisi orang tua Sakura meningkat. Jantungnya berdetak normal, dan bahkan ibunya sadar setelah sekian lama tak sadarkan diri. Sakura tercengang tak percaya. Ia terlalu senang atas hal itu sampai-sampai menangis terharu. Mendengar kabar gembira dari dokter, batin Gaara turut senang. Sakura begitu bahagia. Perasaan gelisah dan ketakutan sejak semalam lenyap tak tersisa.

"Ibu mengkhawatirkanku…" Sakura duduk tepat di samping ranjang, menggenggam tangan ibunya yang kini tersenyum lemah.

"Maaf, ibu telah menyusahkanmu," ujar wanita paruh baya itu.

"Tak apa," Sakura menggeleng. "Yang terpenting bagiku ibu cepat sehat. Aku tak mau ibu terjadi apa-apa."

"Ya, tentu. Ah, dan siapa pria ini, Sakura? Selama ibu sakit ternyata kau mencari calon suami, ya?" kelakarnya kala menyadari sosok Gaara yang berdiri di belakang putrinya.

"I-ibu… apa-apaan, sih?" Sakura menunduk malu, namun kemudian perasaannya jadi takut. Ibunya tak tahu kalau ia dan Gaara saling bertemu ketika ia bekerja sebagai model majalah pria dewasa. Jika ibunya tahu, ia pasti marah besar pada Sakura. "D-dia itu …"

"Perkenalkan, saya Gaara, orang yang menolong anda saat kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu dan membawa anda kemari." Gaara memotong. Ia bicara penuh tenang, memutarbalikkan fakta sebenarnya.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih banyak, anak muda…" ujar wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum.

'_G-Gaara-sama? K-kenapa…_'

Sakura tak bersuara apa-apa. Ia tak menyangka jika Gaara nekat bicara begitu di depan ibunya. Pria itu seperti mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Gaara tenang menjawab siapa dirinya meski hal yang dikatakan tidaklah benar. Gaara rela menutupi segala kenyataan sesungguhnya dibalik 'tirai' menyakitkan itu.

.

.

"Gaara-sama, aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Karena sejak kemarin Gaara-sama bersikap baik padaku, menemaniku di rumah sakit semalaman. Aku bingung bagaimana caranya membalas budi semua kebaikan ini."

Pria itu mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis, "Aku memberikan secara tulus. Kau tak perlu membalasnya."

"B-begitu…," Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pandangan, seolah tak berani menatap _aquamarine_ pria di hadapannya. "A-aku juga minta maaf kalau tadi siang ibuku bicara tidak-tidak. Jangan diambil hati ya, Gaara-sama.."

Mengerti maksud pembicaraan, Gaara sontak mendengus, "Bagaimana jika kelakar ibumu adalah kenyataan?"

"E-eh?"

"Sakura," pertama kalinya Gaara memanggil nama wanita itu. Sorot matanya tajam dan serius, sedangkan Sakura menelan _saliva_, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan. "…kuminta kau tinggalkan pekerjaanmu dan jadilah milikku selamanya."

Sakura membeliak, "G-Gaara-sama?"

"Kau tenang saja, aku janji akan membiayai semua pengobatan rumah sakit."

"Aku… tidak bisa," Sakura membantah.

"Apa?" Gaara mengernyit.

"Gaara-sama tak patut menikah bersama wanita sepertiku. Aku terlalu 'kotor' bagi Gaara-sama. Tidak sepantasnya aku …"

"Apa memiliki wanita yang bekerja seperti 'itu' demi keselamatan orang tua sendiri termasuk hal memalukan?" pria itu memenggal kalimat. "Di mataku kau adalah wanita terbaik, Haruno Sakura…"

_Skakmat. _Pengutaraan Gaara sukses membungkam mulut Sakura. Ia tak lagi bisa bicara apalagi berkilah. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Gaara tengah menyatakan perasaan pada seorang wanita.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak soal wanita, tapi menurutku kau adalah wanita tangguh. Kau nekat melakukan pekerjaan 'itu' tanpa memikirkan pendapat orang lain. Oleh sebab itu aku mengagumimu," Gaara mengulurkan lengannya, menyentuh sebelah wajah Sakura lembut-lembut. "Apa kau mau menerimaku?" tanyanya kembali.

Canggung, namun Sakura tersenyum, mengangguk penuh keyakinan disambut seringai kecil Gaara. Kedua kalinya Sakura merasakan rengkuhan hangat dari tubuh pria fotografer itu. Batinnya 'melambung' karena kebahagiaan tiada tara, sulit diungkapkan betapa bahagia dirinya sekarang. Kabar gembira mengenai kesehatan ibunya, dan kini Gaara mengutarakan perasaan padanya. Sakura berpikir telah menerima hadiah terlalu indah dan sulit terlupakan. Namun …

"Gaara-sama," Sakura merenggangkan rengkuhan, mendongak memandang Gaara. "Bagaimana foto-foto yang terlanjur diambil waktu lalu?"

Benar, Sakura teringat foto-foto tanpa busananya yang terlanjur Gaara tangkap oleh kamera. Ia takut akan menimbulkan masalah besar ke depannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Foto-fotomu sejak pertama belum sempat kukirim ke redaksi majalah. Semua tersimpan rapat dan belum ada yang melihat hasilnya," jelas Gaara.

Sakura menaikkan alis matanya, "J-jadi?"

"Artinya kau dan aku bisa berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Dengan begitu fotomu tak akan tersebar dalam majalah menyebalkan itu."

"T-tapi Naruto-sama…"

"Kau tak usah memikirkannya, biar kutangani masalah ini sampai selesai, mengerti?" Gaara melekatkan dahinya ke kepala wanita itu, memegang ujung dagunya.

Sakura sontak tersenyum lega, didekapnya Gaara kembali sambil merasakan usapan-usapan tangan Gaara di punggungnya. Sakura masih tak habis pikir, akibat pekerjaan ini ia dipertemukan dengan Gaara. Sakura sangat beruntung mendapatkan sosok pria yang mau menerimanya dengan tulus meski ia tahu Sakura telah melakukan sesuatu tak lazim di hadapannya.

'_Gaara-sama, terima kasih… terima kasih..._'

.

**The End**

_**.**_

terima kasih yang udah baca dan review fic saya ^^  
maaf jika ada salah kata atau apapun di dalamnya ^^

.

**Regards,**

_vialesana_


End file.
